


Mr. Graves

by nerdygaycas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence's POV, First Kiss, M/M, No Grindelwald, Spanish Translation Available, Vietnamese Translation Available, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: Mr. Graves came as a blessing clad in a long, dark monochrome coat; always sharply dressed and giving the impression of exemplary demeanor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vietnamese translation by the lovely [ Kataly_Malfoy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy) can be found [ here ](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2016/12/01/gradence-mr-graves/)  
> Spanish translation by the amazing [ Newts2pure4disworld ](https://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=96442) can be found[ here ](http://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=183954#sthash.01Zt0aRh.dpbs)  
> 

Mr. Graves came as a blessing clad in a long, dark monochrome coat; always sharply dressed and giving the impression of exemplary demeanor.

He was unlike any other man Credence Barebone had ever known. His disregard for common law contrasted drastically with his inflexibility concerning the security of his own kind. He was a man with a mission, a heavy weight set upon his shoulders.

For all that, Mr. Graves was different with Credence; _warmer_ , he liked to think. The older man devoted himself to Credence’s protection as much as his responsibilities allowed him. He showered Credence with care and affection that, up until that point, was unbeknownst to him.

Credence didn’t like calling for him as much as he reveled in his company, for he didn’t want to impose on Mr. Graves’ life, didn’t want to be solely a child who cried for help every time he was beaten by his foster-mother.

And yet, time after time, Mr. Graves had appeared in matter of a few minutes, his visage ridden with worry and sympathy and maybe even rage; ready to ease his pain by curing his wounds and holding him tight until he felt strong enough to return home.

Some nights, when the clock had chimed past midnight and everyone else was soundly asleep, Credence would lie awake in bed thinking of Mr. Graves. But he didn’t think about magic much, instead he would have thoughts about him and Mr. Graves. Together. Sinful musings of lying with the other man, of letting him do unspeakable acts to him, of being happy together, away from his mother and everyone else he knew.

Credence knew it was wrong to crave so much, but he couldn’t help it. Not when he remembered the touch of Mr. Graves’ hands on his bare skin, even when it was just on his hands or his face. Not when in his most desperate hours he found himself clutching for dear life to the man’s neck, his tears wetting Mr. Graves’ garments. Not when Mr. Graves called him his _sweet boy_ and placed a kiss on his forehead, his lips a soft, reassuring pressure, a promise that everything would be alright.

And then one day, Mother beat him harder.

He had only tried to protect his little sister, but Mother had seen it as a personal dare against her, a desire to overpower her; and so she had reacted, inflicting pain on Credence, both physical and emotional.

Credence waited for her to leave for the rally and sneaked out, hardly able to walk properly due to the pain and shame he was feeling, gripping with vicious force and between clammy fingers, the strange symbol Mr. Graves had given him should he need the man’s assistance.

The wizard was already there when Credence reached the alleyway. As soon as he saw Mr. Graves Credence knees locked out on him and he fell to the ground.

He hated being this needy, he despised how the only thing he could think of while Mother hit him was seeing Mr. Graves afterwards. If he suffered, then he got to see _him._

-Oh, Credence! What’s happened to you? -his hands were on his face, his eyes trying to fathom what terrible thing had occurred to him while looking for injuries.

-Mother, she… I was only trying to protect Modesty, sir. I didn’t do anything _bad_ -Credence needed to clear that out, he hadn’t done anything bad. If Mr. Graves ever thought of him as a disobedient or difficult boy, he’d probably leave him.

-Of course, not, Credence. Of course, you didn’t. You are not, hey… it’s fine. I know you didn’t do anything wrong, darling. -at this Credence held up his gaze and stared at the man before him. Mr. Graves hadn’t ever call him _darling_ before, that was new, and Credence knew he wanted to hear that word from Mr. Graves’ lips every day from now on.   

-Listen to me, Credence.

Mr. Graves was an anchor keeping him in place, avoiding his drowning and warming him at the same time, keeping the pain at bay with only his presence.

-I’m going to take the pain away now, is that okay? -Mr. Graves always asked before performing magic on him. It made Credence feel a little better, and a lot undeserving of the man’s attentions.  

-Yes… Please

And then Mr. Graves focused on his hands, his chest and his belly, where Mother had kicked twice or more with blind fury. Sharp bursts of pain coursed through his body and he couldn’t suppress his whimpers. Surely Mr. Graves thought he was a feeble and pathetic boy, how could he even dream of being anything else?

-It’s okay, darling. It’ll all be over soon, I promise. I’m almost done, Credence. Hold on a little, longer.

Credence felt himself drifting as his wounds were being tended to. Mr. Graves holding him steady and murmuring fond words, promising never to let that happen again. And then the pain receded, his memory the only witness to his Mother’s transgressions.

And Mr. Graves, of course. Always Mr. Graves.

They stayed there, in silence, for what seemed like forever. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

-Thank you, sir

-It’s the least I can do, Credence. I should get you out of that house and away from that woman- Mr. Graves’ hand reached up to cover his mouth as the streetlamp flickered. – I won’t let this happen again, I can’t. She’s hurting you worse and worse every time. -he was angry now, his face set in an irate expression.

Credence mulled over his answer before speaking it aloud. He needed to get it off his chest, no matter the consequences, he needed Mr. Graves to know it wasn’t so bad.

-If she hits me… I get to be with you. If that’s-

-No, darling! Don’t say such things. Do you really believe I would not care for you under other circumstances? -  Mr. Graves’ voice broke, if only a little, and Credence felt even worse with himself.

-I… I don’t know. You-you told me to call for you when I needed help.

-Credence. I… care for you. Deeply so. The fact that we met under these unfortunate circumstances doesn’t mean we should always live like this. You cannot imagine how much you mean to me. Do I like helping you? Yes! But I’d prefer, a thousand times, you didn’t need me.  Even if it meant I couldn’t see you.

-No, sir. I… You can’t leave me, please.

-I’m not leaving you, darling. I’m never leaving you, if you wish so.

Only the two of them were alive right now. The gap between them suddenly too vast. Credence was suffocating and only Mr. Graves could save him. He heard the rustle of clothes as the other man moved closer, he felt gentle fingers running through his hair, and then Mr. Graves said something he couldn’t quite comprehend, too stunned and awed to pay attention to words.

Mr. Graves repeated himself, his mouth so close to Credence’s he could feel the ghost of his breath on his lips.

-Is this okay, darling? -he was looking intently at Credence’s mouth.

Credence nodded in approval, speechless as he was, wanting more but being too afraid to make a move.

-Do you mind if I do something else?

He had halfway accepted when he felt the soft pressure of lips against his own. Once, twice. And then Credence parted his lips, enabling Mr. Graves to gently push his tongue inside. The man kissed with proficiency, but above all, he kissed with an undeterred vehemence.

Credence copied whatever Mr. Graves did. He had never felt this undying urgency before, not even in his most fevered dreams.

Mr. Graves hummed delighted at the boy’s innocent, tentative variations. Credence, encouraged by the sound, gained confidence and let his impulses take over. There was a fire burning inside of him, a fire kindled by each and every touch Mr. Graves fed his starving body.

-So good, my darling. -Credence couldn’t get enough of that word, he wanted Mr. Graves to have him like this forever, to protect him, and care for him, and kiss him and even more. He wanted everything.

Soon Mr. Graves mouth lowered down to his jawline, nibbling and kissing until it made its way to his neck. It was maddening, and the thought of it… what would his family think? He had no time to think about it because then Mr. Graves was kissing his mouth again, leaving him breathless and defeated, and Credence knew he couldn’t continue for much longer. It had happened a few times before, but never the road to it had it felt so good.

All the same, he shouldn’t be doing this, much less let _that_ happen.

Apparently Mr. Graves sensed his hesitation and quickly drew back, eyes impossibly dark and lips reddened.

-Credence, forgive me. I shouldn’t have pushed so far. -his eyes apologetic in spite of the desire lying underneath.

A few seconds passed in which time stood still, or so it seemed.

-Why did you… kiss me, sir? – maybe that wasn’t the question he ought to be doing but it was the first that came to mind.

-Why, indeed. -Mr. Graves sighed as he continued-  I didn’t mean to… I knew I shouldn’t have to. But it seems along the way… protecting you wasn’t all I wanted from you. I don’t want to take advantage from you, my dear boy. That was never my intention, but I won’t deny I want you now. All of you is precious to me, Credence. And so, more than anything, I want to be by your side.

Credence was floating in the dark, the only link to the real world was Mr. Graves’ hand holding on to his. He seemed taken out of a fairy tale, the valiant prince who saved the day.    

 -I want you too, Mr. Graves – the man smiled openly and chuckled, bringing Credence’s hand up and kissing the top of it.

They kissed again, this time slower, learning each other’s mouth with each movement. Time had crawled forward, unforgiving, and Credence remembered he had to return home but that meant not seeing Mr. Graves for who knew how long.

-I don’t want to go back, sir.

-I know, Credence. I know. What if… would you like to come live with me, darling? -there was hope in his eyes, in the stillness of his hands on Credence’s face.

Credence couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much, maybe never.

-Yes… I would like nothing more, Mr. Graves.

For now, they had to part ways, Credence didn’t want to worry his Mother or sisters of his whereabouts, but he promised to come with Mr. Graves once everything was settled, not that it’d take much time anyway.

Mr. Graves kissed his cheek tenderly and waited for him to get safely home.

That night Credence lay awake in bed, thinking of Mr. Graves and what their life together would be like. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Comments are highly appreciated.  
> Come follow me on tumblr: [ elvishflower ](http://elvishflower.tumblr.com/)


End file.
